


Habitus

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Mindenkinek megvannak a maga szokásai, legyenek azok jók vagy rosszak.





	Habitus

**Author's Note:**

> Egy 2017 szeptemberében készült novellám. Kiforratlan, első benyomásomat tükrözi a TsuKoi (GenKoi) párosról.

Már számtalanszor elmondtam neki, hogy ne csinálja, erre tessék! Ismét a szájába veszi a szálat, mélyen beszívja a füstöt, és bumm. Hallom azt az idegesítő, halk cuppanást, ahogy elemeli a cigit az arcától. Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy férfi létére milyen ördögi varázslat tanította meg őt ennyire kibaszottul nőies módjára a cigizésnek.   
Amikor a staffosok közül a lányok mennek ki a koncerthelyszín mögé elszívni egy szálát, ők is mindig ezt csinálják. De nőből vannak! Náluk ez afféle elvárás. És megint! Majd megint… Nem bírom idegekkel.  
– Abbahagynád végre, baszki? – csattanok fel, és kikapom a kezéből a cigarettát. Erőteljes mozdulattal nyomom el a hamutálban. MiA és Meto tátott szájjal bámulnak, de neki egy arcizma se rezzen. Az összes ujjam és lábujjam nem lenne elég megszámolni, hányszor szóltam már neki.   
– Habitus – vonja meg a vállát, miközben állja a tekintetemet. Sokszor mondják, hogy néha egy pillantásommal is embert lehetne ölni. Ez ő rá természetesen nem vonatkozik. Már a VanessA-ban is, amikor még cuki kis zöldfülű volt sem riadt meg tőlem. Pedig hányszor próbálkoztam!   
– Leszarom! Hagyd abba! – kötöm az ebet a karóhoz, de hiába. Érzelemmentes fejjel gyújt rá a következő szálra. A cuppanás ezúttal sokkal hangosabb. Az agyam pedig végleg elborul.  
– Takarodj hátra! Most! – üvöltök rá. Az egész busz minket néz, de most nagyobb gondom is van ennél. Meto elhúzza a száját, MiA rosszallóan csóválja a felét.   
Hihetetlen sebességgel pattan fel az ülésről, nyomja el a cigit, kikerül engem, és meg sem áll a leghátsó ülésig, ahova már fátyolos szemekkel és remegő ajkakkal huppan le. Ez megint elszúrtam, amit MiA persze rögvest szóvá is tesz.  
– Tsu, ezt nem kellett volna – sóhajtja, és ismét belemerül a kezében tartott magazinba.   
– Tudom, oké? Tudom – motyogom, gondolataim a hátsó ülés körül forognak.  
Meto áthajol MiA ülésén, és a fülemhez hajol. Sosem kedvelte a hangos beszédet. Sőt, a kommunikáció eme formáját mindig is tiszta szívéből gyűlölte.   
– Sír – suttogja. Mintha magamtól nem tudnám! Ráadásul, utálom, mikor ilyen gyenge. Amikor mosolyog, sugárzik az energiától, és engem is sikerül néha jobb hangulatba hoznia.  
– Menjek hátra, ugye? – kérdezem unottan, bár úgyis tudom a választ. Meto kissé hátrébb hajol, így látom, ahogy bólint egyet.  
Lassan felállok, majd megindulok a busz vége felé. Cipőit levette, nehogy összekoszolja velük az ülést, miközben lábait felhúzta a mellkasához és karjaival átkulcsolta őket. Az egyik általa festett, fekete színű bő pulóver van rajta egy batikolt nadrággal. Homlokát a térdeinek támasztja, szemüvege a mellette lévő ülésen, rajta rászáradt könnyek tömkelege. Gondolom, csak később jutott eszébe levenni. Rózsaszín tincsei ezúttal két fonott copfba vannak fogva. Felemelem a szemüvegét, majd leülök, az ölembe helyezem, és finoman játszani kezdek az egyik copfjával. Nem mozdul. Óvatosan elkezdem kibontani, hátha remekművének lassú, gyengéd rombolásával sikerül kicsikarni belőle bárminemű reakciót. Már végig értem, a hullámos tincsek a jobb oldalán szabadon lógnak. Támad egy ötletem.  
– Hé, felemás a hajad, baba – bököm meg játékosan az oldalát, mire végre felemeli a fejét. Szemei kivörösödtek és felpuffadtak a sírástól. Ajka gúnyos mosolyra húzódik.  
– Miattad. És ne hívj így – hord le fojtott hangon. Próbál erősnek tűnni, de ilyenkor a legsebezhetőbb. Utálom ezt az oldalát.   
– Kiengedjem a másikat is? Vagy visszafonjam ezt? – puhatolódzok, hátha megenyhül. Sosem volt erősségem a bocsánatkérés. Habozik.  
– Csinálj vele, amit akarsz – mondja végül, nekem pedig befészkeli a fejembe magát egy ötlet. Mindig is mondta, mennyire szereti, amikor szív alakú fonat van a fején, miközben copfba fogják a többi tincsét. Úgy döntöttem, összeszedem az évekkel ezelőtt ellesett összes fodrászfogást, ami most hasznomra lehet ebben.   
Halkan beszéltem hozzá, miközben mondtam, mikor, hogy fordítsa a fejét. A szív nem sikerült a legtökéletesebbre, de elégedett voltam a munkámmal. Már csak a frufruját szerettem volna kicsit igazítani. Most először kerültünk egymással szembe. Egy pillanatra a szemembe nézett, majd elkapta a tekintetét. Szórakozottan fésültem a helyükre a tincseket. Gyönyörű volt. Mármint ő. Akaratlanul is az ajkaira fókuszáltam. Még a VanessA-beli időkből emlékszem a csókjára, arra a csókra, amelyet az ember csak a kameráktól távol kaphatott meg tőle. Én pedig kimondhatatlanul vágytam rá.  
Az agyam villámgyorsan elhessegette annak a kockázatát, hogy a buszból bárki is erre nézhetne, a testem pedig cselekedett. Lágyan összeérintettem az ajkainkat, kíváncsi voltam, mit lép rá. Lehunyta a szemeit és óvatosan kinyitotta a száját, mire a nyelvem bekúszott az apró résen, hogy táncba kezdjen az övével. Megérintettem a tarkóját, közelebb húztam magamhoz, mire remegő kezekkel átkarolta a derekamat.   
Felébredtek bennem a régi érzések, az emlékek úrrá lettek az elmémen. Vadítóan tudott csókolni, az egyszer biztos, néha játékosan beleharapott az ember alsó ajkába, majd belemosolygott a csókba, de közben teljesen alárendelte magát a másiknak.   
Bízott bennem. Abban, ismerem már őt annyira, hogy tudjam, mi a jó neki. Nekünk. Lett volna pár ötletem, ha nem ebben a buszban nem kellett volna még cirka két óráig rohadnunk.   
– Változtatunk egy kicsit a szobabeosztáson – suttogtam, miközben elszakadtam a szájától és csókolgatni kezdtem a nyakát. Nagyon érzékeny volt, remegése eluralkodott az egész testén, ami büszkeséggel töltött el.  
– Ha jól sejtem, Meto ma nem velem alszik – motyogta, a mondat halk sóhajba fúlt.   
– Inkább te nem alszol vele. Új szobatársát kapsz – itt óvatosan végig nyaltam a nyakán, titokban azon drukkolva, nehogy hangosan nyögjön egyet –, méghozzá engem.   
A többi meg már történelem. Természetesen lebuktunk, de Meto volt olyan jó fej és kedvenc hobbiját, a hallgatást gyakorolva senkinek nem szólt egy szót sem.   
Azt mondják, a szerelem elfeledteti velünk a másik hibáit, könnyebben megbocsátunk neki. Ez egy nagyon szép gondolat, de az első része rohadtul nem igaz, ezt tanúsíthatom. De a megbocsátás már más tészta.


End file.
